warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan/Roleplay
, On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3 In ThunderClan... "Shatteredsky." Featherpelt said, her voice grim. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Where have you been?" asked Icewing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall heard the roaring outside of camp. No other cat gave sign that they heard. "TRhe badgers are here!" Skyfall yowled.Tigerfoot 20:53, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky put her ears back in alarm. "H-Hunting!" she squeaked.Silverstar 20:54, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Icewing prepared for battle. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Shatteredsky, I need to tell you something, get in my den." Featherplet meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall unsheathed her claws "I'm fighting for you, Blossomstorm" she whispered.Tigerfoot 20:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Icewing slashed at a badger's face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky followed Featherpelt. Stormcry prepared to fight besides Blossomstorm's nest.Silverstar 21:00, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Spottedpelt slashed at a badger's throat and it collapsed to the ground. Skyfall guraded Blossomstorm with Stormcry.Tigerfoot 21:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Lycus heard fighting in the distance....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt sighed. "Your meeting Fireshadow of ShadowClan." she murmured to Shatteredsky. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:03, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall let out a cry of fury as a badger slashed her shoulder.Tigerfoot 21:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) He ran back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall collapsed to the ground in pain.Tigerfoot 21:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Shattteredsky gave her a puzzled look. "I crossed into his terrritory, and he just let me leave wiht my prey." mewed ShatteredskySilverstar 21:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not dumb, Shatteredsky. I was out collecting herbs. And I've heard enough from Badgerface as well." Featherplet mewed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Lycus bit the badger who was attacking Skyfall and killed it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:10, August 6, 2012 (UT "Thank you" Skyfall gasped.(she won't die)Tigerfoot 21:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) He killed another badger. But something wasn't right.....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I heard fighting and raced towards it. I saw a dead badger, Lycus and Skyfall. "Are you alright?" LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 04:10, August 7, 2012 (UTC) A badger attacked Gingerstar. "Miss, we are under attack, Skyfall has been trying to tell you," said Lycus. He bit the badger's neck and killed it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Skyfall tried to get up, but collapsed in pain. "Gingerstar, Lycus, we need to kill the lead badger." Skyfall yowled.Tigerfoot 12:57, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Which one is the lead badger?" Lycus asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky growled at Featherpelt. "No matter what. i'll still see him!" she hissed, leaping into battle.Silverstar 16:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) He killed another badger. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shattereedsky leaped onto a badger's back. She bit the back of its neck, and killed it.Silverstar 16:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (You aren't quitting WCF wiki, right?) Most of the badgers were now dead. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (NOWAY! I've just been rping and fixing up my wiki. :) ) Shatteredsky was panting. She leaped onto a female badger.Silverstar 17:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (K, because I've noticed that both you and Moss RP on there more than on here now. I'll be editing on your wiki a lot more to help you out :D) He lunged at a very large badger; he thought it was the leader. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, thanks! I'm hopping to get Wiki Spotlight later on!) Shatteredsky leaped at a badger, but then it hit her hard.Silverstar 17:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) (Cool :) ) Lycus was covered in blood, but none of it was his own. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Shatteredsky was dizzy. Silverlightning yowled in fear, leaping on the badger that hurt her sister. Stormcry did the same.Silverstar 17:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Windeagle attacked another badger. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Fan Writers